Chapter 6: I am Neon (SOTU)
Chapter 6: I am Neon (SOTU) There was a hushed silence, despite everyone of the science stations occupants crowding the conference room. The Saran MD had seconds ago informed them about the shocking news. The Leedei scientist had died. Chimeer didn’t even give her time to say anything else.“How? How can he be dead?” Patha pressed her lips together. “I must of course conduct a detailed post mortem examination, but I have been assisted by a leading Leedei specialist and we are fairly sure he died of systemic shock, caused by a rare but violent allergic reaction.” Claudia wiped her mouth.“Allergic reaction? I think I recall reading something about that in an anthropological report about a primitive pre astro-society, somewhere in the outer fringe regions. What exactly is it?” The Saran female explained.“It is virtually eliminated from most Union societies, but unfortunately not completely. It is basically a bodies over reaction to a substance it finds intolerable. Humans, especially colonists on new worlds still might find themselves affected in such a way by pollen or other environmental agents. Reactions might range from mild irritation, a few sneezes or a rash to serious swellings and even shock and death.” The Holdian kept his small hands folded as he said.“My great-great uncle,Wollir was allergic to Kracta nuts of all things, he almost died trying just one. That’s what they keep telling in our family anyway.” Chimeer pointed with all of his upper right appendixes towards the medical specialist.“But he was fine just a few hours ago. I talked to Makma, just before they dropped into the system.” The Saran woman lowered her head.“I am not sure what caused it exactly, but it might have been my fault. I recommended a prophylactic treatment against motion sickness. I neglected to do so with Dr. Bloch and remembered from med school, Leedei were even more sensitive in that regard. I fear Dr. Makedi might have been allergic to the medication.” There were a few moments of silence, then Dr. Bloch shook her head.“I don’t buy that. This is the Union, no one dies taking medication and besides would the Tamarkov not have an MD?” The Saran woman nodded. “The Tamarkov does have a MD, but the condition of motion sickness is quite rare and the on the spot treatment is a simple pharmaceutical solution. I think it was somewhere overlooked or it might not have been known that Dr. Makedi was allergic to one of the ingredients of this for Leedei approved medication. The investigation as to what exactly caused the fatal reaction has just begun.” The Vantax moved his three digit hand over his rainbow trout like skin and said.“Not to sound callused, but even Union medicine has no cure for death yet and as sad as it may be but accidents do occur. It is a fact of life. I for one looked forward to hear his psionic verdict on the situation here.” His comment earned him scolding stares from Dr. Bloch and the Saran MD and if the Vantax would have known the meaning of the quivering mandibles, or seen what happened if a Kilonian decided to kill, he might have not phrased his comment just like that. But then Vantax were generally known to be quite blunt and insensitive to the feelings and emotions of others. Dr. Sudvahl, who had never been present when another being died was trying to ignore his own feelings of guilt, not being faster or more sensitive towards the Leedei. He wondered if he could have done something to save the Leedei’s live. He almost whispered. “What are we doing now?” Dr. Bloch got up.“What we came here to do of course. We find concrete evidence for sentient life and make first contact if possible. I am going to request another psionic evaluation directly from the Science Council, pointing out that the original survey did not contain one.” She pointed directly to the Vantax.“You are going out there and take a few direct samples, maybe there is something our remote sensors are missing.” “We have robotic drones, there is no need for us to go out there. Not to point out the obvious, but you threw up in a motion stabilized shuttle before.” “No shuttles, no drones. The ArtiGrav energies might be too disruptive. I want to go out there in protective suits. Suits are much smaller and the ArtiGrav fields much weaker than those of a shuttle or a drone.” “You are not serious?” “The hell I am. I am now determined more than ever to give evidence to Chimmie’s life form out there.” Category:Inkitt Category:Fragments